


Just a Quick Peep

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Caught, Embarrassment, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fondling, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Starbolt is a little worried (and curious) about her sister and their new living conditions.  She can't help but to go see what Soundwave and the Incubus are doing in their bedroom.





	

 

She shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself.

 

Some nights, all she could do was stay up and listen to her sister's screams as she and the incubus... had sex.

 

She wasn't shy about it, but this was her sister she was talking about.  After what Razorcut and his men tried to do to them, Starbolt was worried about her sister.  Soundwave never seemed interested in sex and even though the incubus had been kind enough to let them stay to avoid the creep... the guy still had to eat.

 

And Starbolt knew her sister had made some sort of deal in return for them staying there without pay.

 

So she had to sneak over and peek in one night when she could hear them fooling around.

 

And boy, were they fooling around...

 

Starbolt had seen her sister naked plenty of times before, but not like this.  Not with her hair down, her body wet with sweat, her hands grabbing at his arms as she bounced up and down on-

 

Oh.  That- Bombrush was big.  Bigger than the ones she had seen on the boys all those years ago.  And Soundwave had that inside of her.

 

Well... that was unexpected.

 

But Primus, her sister was howling like a mad cat.  Every time Bombrush's... cock, was that the word?  Well, every time it went inside her, her head would fall back as she let out another moan.

 

As for the incubus... he was speaking, but Starbolt couldn't make out what he was saying.  His attention seemed to be focused on Soundwave as he continued to speak, his hands holding up her sister as he continued to move inside of her.

 

It was over before she knew it.  When Bombrush moved his hands up to Soundwave's impressive breasts, that seemed to be it for her sister.  One last howl and the other collapsed on the incubus.

 

Starbolt suddenly realized her face was turning hot.  Primus, was she... blushing?!  Oh Primus, this was turning her on, she should not be turned on seeing her sister being fucked by an incubus!

 

But wait... Bombrush said he had a big appetite.  Would he smell her?  Was he done feeding?  Or was he-?

 

Another moan drew her attention back to her sister.  Soundwave groaned as Bombrush's-ick- flaccid cock pulled out of her.  She thought about leaving when she realized the man was looking at her.

 

That smile only made her face hotter.

 

She made out 'go to bed' before he flipped them over and drove his head into her sister's breasts.

 

Starbolt quietly left, closing the door on her sister's long moans and pleas.  Yep, that was enough for tonight.  She could just lie down on her bed and imagine what they were doing from what she could hear through the walls.

 

That would be hard to get out of her head.

 

END


End file.
